


On the Wings of Angels

by FutureThorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Big Brothers, Brothers, Creation, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Pre-Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureThorn/pseuds/FutureThorn
Summary: The Archangels are called to meet their youngest brother. God just hopes Castiel will be ready when the time comes.





	On the Wings of Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Another SPN fic! This time, the focus was on Castiel and the relationship between God and the Archangels.
> 
> Still don't own the show, but I do like writing about the characters.

God stared down at the tiny figure in His hands. It had not been a regular occurrence for some time now, but the Creator had done just as His name implied, He had created. Like those before them, the newest angel that had just been manifested in a way that made them completely different from the others. The creation of His angels had perplexed God, as he did not create them with a specific image in mind. In fact, while he took the power of the Universe and His Creation and shaped it into each angel, the Lord had no idea what the final product would look like. It was for that reason that this angel had captivated the Lord.

Tiny black wings cocooned the small body of the angel, one whom God had yet to name, leaving just his face visible to the Creator.

“My child, my beautiful child, someday I will have great work for you,” the Lord smiled as He spoke to the infant angel. “You shall walk the Earth with My Creation and Good Things will come to you.”

The All Powerful summoned His eldest children, calling them each by name, “Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel.”

His Archangels appeared to Him, standing tall with their wings spread carefully so as to not collide with each other.

“Father? What is it?” asked Raphael, his soft tone like a melody that the fledglings learned upon their instruments.

“Come, meet the newest addition to the Host,” the Creator cast His gaze upon the unnamed angel in His arms. This, of course, directed the eyes of His first children to the newborn.

“Father, is this…” Lucifer trailed off as he approached his Father, Gabriel close on his heels. At his Father’s nod, Lucifer reached out toward the baby, tracing their face gently with his fingers.

“What is their name Father?” Gabriel asked, curiosity burning in his eyes.

“The child does not yet have one,” the Lord admitted, smiling at His eldest children.

“May we name him, Father?” Michael decided to speak, though he had yet to tear his own stare from the newest angel.

“This angel is indeed yours to name, if you should find a name worthy.” God agreed, which caused His Archangels to look at each other with question in their eyes. Never before had they named one of their siblings, and now that they had the opportunity, they did not know how to proceed. The Lord’s Throne Room was silent for quite a while as the Archangels pondered what to name the child.

“Castiel.” Lucifer whispered, though he refused to lift his gentle gaze. “What about ‘Castiel’?”

Gabriel smiled softly, “‘Shield of God’, huh? For the youngest angel? It’s quite a name to live up to.”

“The child can do it. We will make sure of it.” Raphael joined his brothers and placed his hands upon their shoulders, his gentle smile a comfort to his fellow angels.

“Castiel… The Shield of God will be a powerful being, as he will have to be able to protect everything that our Father finds worthy.” Michael nodded his assent to the Fledgling’s name.

“Then Castiel shall be his name,” commanded the Lord. As He looked upon His children, He realized that Lucifer and Gabriel looked at Castiel with longing gazes and wistful smiles. “Come, hold your newest brother, for he is My shield and will protect you and My Creation, though for now you must protect him”

Lucifer looked at his Father with wide eyes, before lowering his gaze once more to Castiel as he took the child in his arms. As Lucifer did so, the blanket with which their Father had wrapped around Castiel shifted, revealing the small wings that had been wrapped around Castiel to protect his tiny body. Gabriel shifted beside his elder brother to get an even closer look at the the wings and child, having waited as long as his attention span would last.

“They’re… black. The color of ink, but they are only black, there isn’t any other color at all,” Gabriel mused, humming as though Castiel’s wings were a great mystery. Of course, to the Archangels, the tiny wings were quite the mystery. They had never before seen an angel whose wings only contained a single color. Some wings were speckled, others gradient, but none had ever kept a solid color throughout every feather. Even the wings of the Archangels were not a pure color, for Gabriel’s golden wings had a sporadic pattern, Lucifer’s silvery ones were a gradient, Raphael’s copper toned feathers were placed in what seemed to be random, and Michael had speckles all across his wings.

“Yet another sign that Castiel is destined for great things,” Michael assured the youngest Archangel,  bringing his own large wings around his brothers in a comforting and familiar gesture.

“Castiel, the first angel to have wings so pure that no color could penetrate them. Black wings, for the unknown he shall face and for the power he must find within himself to shield what matters most.” Raphael’s words mystified his brothers, but he could see his Father smiling down upon him in agreement.

“Castiel will face adversary, though he will prevail in the end to save. He shall do My Will with My Blessing. His choices will be hard, his actions will be trying, but if he should follow the pure heart inside of him, he shall not go wrong,” said the Lord as He gazed upon His sons.

This angel, Castiel, would truly be the one to either save or damn them all.


End file.
